


After the Emmy photoshoot

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: One hot photo shoot leads to a green room quickie.





	After the Emmy photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> SamCait. NSFW

“ I need you know!” Sam presses Cait up against the wall of the greenroom. “ Sam. He will be back in 10 minutes.” But even as she protests, her fingers are busy working the button on his pants. She is as turned on as he is. “ That is enough time.” He eases her tight green dress over her legs and up her waist. “ God, why couldn’t you have worn a kilt.” she complains as she works on getting his pants open. “They wanted more Sam and Caitriona then Claire and Jamie, remember. Baby, where are your panties?” He had got her dress up to reveal a very bare Cait underneath. “ No pantylines.” A breathless Cait responds,“ Finally.” She freed him at the same time and now holds a very aroused Sam in her hands. “ Now Cait. I need to be inside you now.” Cait, in total agreement, guides him home. They both gasp as her muscles tighten around him. He takes her hard and fast. She climaxes within a few strokes. “ Cait, I love you. I love you so much.” he calls out seconds before he joins her. “ I love you too. Oh gawd Sam.” She comes again hard as she feels his pulsing climax. When the photographer walks back in two minutes later, he finds them both sitting calmly on the green room couch. He doesn’t suspect a thing. But if the wall could talk…


End file.
